<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if love makes you stupid / you're making me the biggest fool / you'll ever find by antpelts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454093">if love makes you stupid / you're making me the biggest fool / you'll ever find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts'>antpelts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re dumb,” it was less common for Evan to see Jared stumbling over himself, pretending his face wasn’t just radiating heat, “you’re dumb and I love you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” it came with a little snrk of a laugh, “I love you.”</p><p>// valentine's day kleinsen fluff !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if love makes you stupid / you're making me the biggest fool / you'll ever find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy velentines dayyyyyy &lt;3 just something fun and short i knocked out in under like 2 hrs &lt;3 not beta'd im sorry lkjgkldf [pensive]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you taking me?"</p><p>“I.. you’re literally the most impatient person, I swear. Can you just-- like, can you just wait like, two minutes?”</p><p>“Okay. Consider, we have not left the apartment in..” Jared made a show out of checking his phone, squinting at the screen that he was absolutely holding closer to his face than necessary. Impatient and dramatic. “Like, four days. Literally.”</p><p>“Exactly. We’ve done, like, nothing all break. I just, like, I wanted us to actually-- uh, actually be people for a little bit.”</p><p>“What’s not “being people” about making out on the couch all day after the first exams of the semester? Honestly, we deserve it.”</p><p>Evan snorted out a short laugh, rolling his eyes before reaching over to weakly swat at Jared’s thigh, eyes on the road the whole time. Before he could pull his hand back and settle it on the wheel Jared caught it in his own, locking their fingers together.</p><p>“Well it’s like.. it’s a special occasion!” Evan clambered to his own defense and Jared couldn’t help but take pride in the heat rising to his cheeks as he laid out the justification, “it’s.. you’re my boyfriend, and it’s Valentine’s.”</p><p>“The thing about that is that for,” Jared shifted, leaning forward a little to meet Evan’s eyes that flickered over to catch his gaze, “is that for the last..” this time he checked his watch, even more obnoxious now, “four years we’ve not done shit. Well, besides like.. a pizza and a movie. And making out.”</p><p>“Well, just--” a faux frustrated whine came from Evan’s throat, he really hadn’t expected Jared to lay into him so much and he was sure the other was greatly pleased with how flustered he was. Knowing someone for so long and then dating them for a few years (and living together on campus) really made it harder to get under his skin then when they were kids, “--just.. shut up. I wanna do something nice for, like, for my boyfriend. How criminal of me, I guess.”</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.”</p><p>When Evan hit a red light Jared tugged on his hand, leaning across the console to press a purposely sloppy--and dramatically loud--kiss to his cheek.</p><hr/><p>“You’re dumb,” it was less common for Evan to see Jared stumbling over himself, pretending his face wasn’t just <em> radiating </em>heat, “you’re dumb and I love you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” it came with a little <em> snrk </em>of a laugh, “I love you.”</p><p>“So what.. you,” Jared gestured with a hand lamely, watching Evan put the car in park. He felt a little dramatic (read: stupid) at feeling so choked up when it wasn’t even anything inherently romantic or any grand gesture. “You changed your mind.”</p><p>It was less of a question, more a stated fact.</p><p>“Okay, well.. to be fair it’s not like I-- I never said I don’t want a cat? Just.. well we were in the dorms and then the last apartment was so small? I know like.. we don’t really have much more, um, space now but.. We’re graduating soon so.. we’ll be moving and I.. I thought it might be nice instead of waiting since you’ve.. we’ve, um, been waiting for so long?” Shifting a bit in his seat Evan wrung his hands out before wiping his palms on his jeans, unbucking so he could properly twist in his seat. “And.. so, I already, um, grabbed everything too. It’s-- I got it with groceries last night, so we got all the food and bowls and.. I probably should’ve, uh.. like, double checked but..”</p><p>“Shut up,” there was no malice and Jared’s grin cracked and he reached out to smooth the collar of Evan’s flannel down, “shut up. I love you. I can’t fucking believe you, asshole.”</p><p>“Well, you can keep calling me names.. or we can go find a cat.” Evan nodded in the direction of the shelter’s front doors but Jared wasn’t looking, already unbuckling his own seatbelt before moving a hand to the car door handle.</p><p>“Oh, I can do both bitch.”</p><p>Before he opened the door, though, he leaned over, free hand settling on the back of Evan’s neck to hold him steady for a chaste kiss.</p><hr/><p>“So.. I assume you wanna change her name?” Evan held the door open for Jared once they made their way up to their apartment. </p><p>Despite all his planning it had escaped him to grab a cat carrier which had Jared’s arms weighed down with a two year old bundle of fur. With the way she was curled up her form was lost to the dim lights before he strained to reach the light switch as Jared passed him, toeing his shoes off. The sudden lights had her lifting her head and blinking open her eyes, a bundle of black fur suddenly taking on more cat-like qualities as her ears perked.</p><p>“Duh,” Jared rolled his eyes, making a beeline right for the couch where he settled in, loosening his grip so the cat could stand on his thighs, stretching out her spine before settling down, content in his lap. “Lily just doesn’t hit, y’know.”</p><p>“Of course, stupid question,” the amusement hung heavy from Evan’s words as he slipped off his own shoes, locking the door behind them and dropping his keys on the counter. “I’m gonna grab her, like, uh.. bowls and food real quick. Then we should set up her, uh.. her litter box.”</p><p>“Got it chief.” Jared didn’t raise his eyes from the bundle of fluff in his lap but he did smile to himself as Evan passed behind the couch, brushing a hand through his hair as he passed. </p><hr/><p>“Mac?” Evan gave a perplexed little hum as he perched on the couch next to Jared, tucking his legs under himself and twisting to face him, an arm draped over the back of the couch. “Like.. Please don’t tell me it’s short for, like, ‘mac and cheese’ or ‘macaroni’.”</p><p>“It’s not!” Jared held his hands up in mock surrender and as if on cue Mac got to her paws, carefully making her way towards Evan, sniffing at his knee. “I swear.”</p><p>“Is it short for, like, anything then?” Evan’s brows drew together inquisitively, but he dropped his gaze to Mac instead, gingerly holding out a hand for her to sniff and then bump her forehead against.</p><p>“Maybe,” Jared shrugged, settling for crossing his arms and shifting over to slot under Evan’s arm a little. He tilted his head back enough to rest on his bicep a little.</p><p>“Hm, don’t like the sound of that--”</p><p>“What!” It was interjected before Evan had much room to speak, followed with a little laugh, “why don’t you trust my name schemes?”</p><p>“Because you--” this time Evan cut himself off, unable to bite back a laugh of his own, “you say the most cursed shit! But fine, fine. What’s her full name?”</p><p>For every second that the pause grew Evan felt more assured in his hesitance to accept the name for what it was. It wasn’t like he was actually distressed in any capacity--if anything it was endearing--he just was never ready for the absurdity Jared laid out for him.</p><p>“Heavy Machinery.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Evan sputtered a bit, an entirely too loud laugh slipping out without his permission, accidently startling Mac into hopping down off his lap. “Wait, wait. Wanna run that one, uh, run that by me again?”</p><p>“You heard me! Heavy.. M-A-C.. shhhenery,” he sounded the last part out slowly, leaning his head to bump against Evan’s shoulder before he abruptly sat back. He reached over to squeeze Evan’s knee before pushing up off the couch to stand. “So, I’m gonna let you ruminate on that one.”</p><p>With that he was gone and Evan chose not to overthink it, he was probably just going to run to the bathroom. He did tilt his head though, leaning it on his arm while he watched Mac sniff at their rug before flopping down on her side. He scrunched up his face, puffing an amused huff from his nose to himself--Heavy Machinery, absurd.</p><p>“So,” Jared announced his presence, getting Evan to jolt a little. Barely any time had passed and Evan hadn’t been expecting him back so soon. “Funny enough that you chose to break the ‘not getting each other big gifts for Valentine’s day’ rule this year.. ‘cause, like, same.”</p><p>Giving a confused hum Evan sat up a little straighter, cocking his head as Jared settled back onto the couch. This time he sat so he could face him, tucking one leg underneath himself. </p><p>“C’mon J,” Evan glanced between the flat box Jared was holding up and his eyes, expression turning perplexed at what it could possibly be. “This is different, like.. a pet’s for both of us.”</p><p><em> “C’mon Eevee,” </em>it was mocking in the most tender way he could manage, “and this is for both of us, too.”</p><p>The words did nothing to lessen Evan’s confusion which, naturally, left him with only one option. With an unconvinced hum he reached out to take the box, slipping off the ribbon keeping it shut so he could lift the lid off.</p><p>“No,” the single syllable carried an unprecedented amount of disbelief as Evan jerked his head up, floundering for something to say. “You..” As if a switch was flipped Evan’s eyes shone with unshed tears and he quickly moved a hand to rub at his face, the lid of the box abandoned next to him on the couch cushion. “Really?”</p><p>“Hey, fuck dude, I didn’t mean to break you,” Jared’s laugh was as far from teasing as it could be, genuinely stunned at the wave of emotion crashing over Evan. Not that he hadn’t expected some sort of emotional reaction, he just didn’t expect Evan to be speechless, lip quivering--it had his own throat tightening up. “It’s not, like, a fucking marriage proposal.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Evan hummed weakly, reaching into the box to pull out a small silver band, inscribed with a small crescent moon, the inside of the curve had a small ‘J’ imprinted. “Not too far-- not, um, too far off, though.”</p><p>They’d joked about promise rings, hell, they’d sort of even made fun of them in some regards. Not too seriously though, they’d made fun of them with shy laughs and sideways looks.</p><p>“Well, this one’s to nearly five years,” it was barely above a whisper, hearing the waver in Evan’s voice only furthered the strain in Jared’s own, “just put it on me now, you dweeb.”</p><p>Evan ceded the ring easily, fingers shaking a little as he slipped it onto Jared’s finger--it was to be expected but when it slid into place perfectly he couldn’t help a content hum. Wordlessly Jared sat up taller, reaching over to pull the matching one from the box next, instead it was engraved with a small sun and a matching ‘E’ on the inside of it. He held Evan’s hand steady with one of his own as he slipped it onto his finger.</p><p>“I can’t believe you--” Evan’s voice died as he got too choked up, his breath shuddered as he steadied himself with an amazed little laugh, “I can’t believe <em> you </em>were the sappier, um.. sappier one, for once. You’re so.. I just, like,” his smile dropped as he fought to keep his voice steady, betrayed by his body as he choked out a weak sob, “I just.. really love you. I love you so fucking much. So much.”</p><p>As soon as Evan’s sob broke Jared had raised a hand to his own face, rubbing at his eyes as his tears finally spilled over. He wheezed out a little laugh, sniffling and shaking his head. Evan couldn’t believe this boy was all his.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Jared’s voice cracked under the pressure as he finally lowered his hand and his gaze, staring at Evan’s knees before reaching out to give one a squeeze again. “And I know, like.. I feel like I don’t always say it enough and-- I know what you’re gonna say,” he raised his head quickly, watching Evan shut his mouth with a weak laugh, “I know I don’t gotta.. like, <em> say </em>it properly but.. I just.. I really do-- um, love you. I really fucking love you. So.. even if I can’t, like.. say it, just..”</p><p>With that Jared’s voice finally gave out and he just continued the sentiment silently, reaching out to brush his hand over Evan’s tapping his ring.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Even if I can’t say it, you can know by this.’ </em>
</p><p>“I know, I know,” the whisper cracked as Evan leaned forwards to press their foreheads together. He wasn’t entirely sure of what he knew, but it didn’t matter much. He knew what Jared was saying and he knew Jared loved him.</p><p>That was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos n comments mean the world !! &lt;3</p><p>i take prompts tho im a lil slow but im ev-hansen on tumblr !! :'D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>